


Telemachus' Odyssey (Telemachy I)

by josthefiendandcamthequeen



Category: The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Time Bottoming, Greek Gay Love, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Not-So-Hardcore-Slash-As-I'm-Used-To, The Odyssey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 13:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthefiendandcamthequeen/pseuds/josthefiendandcamthequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peisistratus shows Telemachus what it means to be a man, and what it means to find love while your father's off being an asshole. Also, I'm terrible at writing summaries and this may turn into a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telemachus' Odyssey (Telemachy I)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for ruining the oldest book ever!  
> But hey, fandoms must have been around for thousands of years, right?   
> If the gay greek lovin' between Telemachus and Peisistratus is anything to go by...
> 
> One serious note:  
> Peisistratus is (hopefully) pronounced like pie-sis-tra-tis  
> Obviously  
> Telemachus is tuh-lem-ah-kiss  
> Also hopefully  
> Enjoy!

"No, wait."

Telemachus grabbed ahold of Peisistratus' forearm, clutching at the muscles tightly. The other man looked up in surprise from his position between Telemachus' spread legs. 

"I thought you were sure about this?"

Peisistratus smiled ruefully down at where his arm was caught in a hesitating hold, then up to Telemachus' anxious face, and the younger man blushed furiously before looking away in embarrassment. Zeus, he was a coward. They were right. Everyone knew how unmanly he really was, and this was just another demonstration to the gods. 

"Hey, hey," Peisistratus reached up a callused hand to soothingly stroke across Telemachus' sun-bronzed brow and into the long, thick curls surrounding his downcast face. "Hey, look at me."

Slowly, Telemachus dragged his eyes up to meet the concerned expression of the man above him. Peisistratus continued his calming rub through Telemachus' hair and down the side of his face as he reassured his nervous lover. 

"You are not forced to reciprocate if you do not wish to. If you feel pressured, either by me, by your family, even by the will of the gods, you can always back away from this battle."

Peisistratus' lips curved upward at the glare Telemachus shot his way.

"Why in the world would the gods destine me to be so emasculated? I do nothing but bring shame upon my family for behaving as a weak, submissive woman. I have done nothing to uphold my father's legacy by allowing myself to become such a twisted monster."

Fury and disgust fired forth from Telemachus as he shot out those words, burning the man kneeling betwixt his legs. Peisistratus recoiled, shocked into anger himself by his lover's self-loathing.

"Listen to me, Telemachus, son of Odysseus! You have behaved in no such way! Do you honestly believe that I would ever allow such a sick creature inside me--that I, son of godly King Nestor, would permit poison into my home and heart? 

"I have only ever known the passionate love of men, not monsters. It is a young man--a strong, proud, honorable prince with whom I have embarked on a courageous journey with, who has been showering me with his love, and who has proven to be on his way to becoming a man that would make his great father proud."

Peisistratus finished his fiery declaration, staring defiantly down at a stunned Telemachus. The man felt tears brim in his eyes at this profound show of love he never thought he would be fortuitous enough for the gods to grant him. Telemachus shakily released his lover's hand and stretched it towards his face. Peisistratus smiled softly and cupped the hand more firmly around his cheek, threading his fingers through Telemachus'. He leaned closer and spoke gently to the man he knew he loved more than any god’s creation. His sweet breath ghosted across Telemachus’ oiled skin, causing shivers to shudder through his expectant form.

"However, my dear Telemachus, our journey has not yet reached it's end, and I don't believe you have quite yet proven to be the man I know you will soon become."

They both smiled slightly at that, and Telemachus nodded. Once, then twice more to be certain his message was clear, to himself and to the patient man hovering above him. Telemachus cleared his throat, and when he spoke, when he spoke of the love he finally recognized inside himself, he made Peisistratus' heart sing.

"My dearest friend,” Telemachus began, rubbing his thumb along the ridge of Peisistratus’ upper lip. “You have shown me an entire world filled with pleasures I believed to only exist in dreams sent to me by Aphrodite. Before I met you, I knew only of my own tears, of the desolation and isolation plaguing my homeland of Ithaca and my own poor heart. What I understood of our sacred form of love came to me only by way of crude teasing and rumors, and I have now found those tales of ruthless plundering to be an entirely false representation of the release you have given me, and I you. 

"It is the definition of a man that has always evaded me. Without my fearsome father to guide me through the troubles I have always faced; with the outrageous, revolting men swarming my castle; without you, I have never fully been a man."

With tears in both of their eyes, Telemachus moved his hand down to Peisistratus' throbbing member, hooking his legs around the silent and proud man's broad shoulders. 

"Now, I am ready for you to make me one."


End file.
